Amigas Hasta el Final
by Harijime
Summary: Los recuerdos me ahogaban. "Karin! Siempre seremos amigas, ¿verdad?" "¡Claro que sí!" Un liquido rodaba por mis mejillas... pero no eran lágrimas...


Amigas Hasta el Final

Todavía recuerdo cuando Karin, la muchacha más popular de toda la escuela, caminaba por estos mismos pasillos y atormentaban a aquellos que estaban más abajo en la cadena alimentaria. Ella no era la mejor estudiante, ya que discutía con los maestros sobre que estaba correcto y que no, y peleaba con sus compañeras de clase para ver quién era la más bella. Karin andaba por toda la escuela como si la dominara, que era más o menos cierto porque su padre era el dueño de la escuela y le gustaba concederle a su 'princesa' hasta el más mínimo deseo.

A pesar de que Karin tenía una voz chillona, ella cantaba hermoso y bailaba con una gracia que sólo complementaba aún más su belleza. Era una lástima que su corazón era pequeño y deshonesto. Era orgullosa, superficial y obsesionada. Si alguien le quitaba la atención que ella tanto amaba intencionalmente o a propósito, la persona desaparecía al otro día. Habían rumores que Karin las mataba con sus propias manos, disfrutando su agonía. Todo el mundo le tenía miedo por su actitud irascible y sarcástica.

Nunca supe cómo ella conseguía novio con ese comportamiento. Para mí que todos esos hombres eran ingenuos que sólo pensaban en satisfacer sus propias necesidades, pero eso no era mi problema y a la maliciosa Karin tampoco parecía importarle. Ella siempre andaba coqueteando con una mirada por aquí, un toque por allá y su melodiosa risa resonando en los oídos de sus víctimas. Con su pelo castaño largo y sus ojos marrones que brillaban bajo sus largas pestañas, Karin siempre lograba seducir a cualquier hombre que estuviera cerca. Pero para Karin un hombre no era suficiente, así que a menudo engañaba a sus novios con otros hombres que estaban más que dispuestos a estar en la presencia de la peligrosa dama. Sin embargo, cuando un novio engañaba a Karin con otra mujer, ella se ponía excesivamente celosa. Al otro día, no se volvía a saber más de la pareja y Karin sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Es verdad que Karin es la persona más odiosa que ha caminado los pasillos de esta escuela, pero ella no siempre fue así. Ahora mismo te estarás preguntando cómo es que sé eso o si estoy loca o si Karin me pagó para decir esas palabras. Pero no estoy loca ni ella me pagó. Lo sé porque ella solía ser mi mejor amiga. Ella me ha rescatado de muchas situaciones en donde me han humillado, o dado una paliza. Ella era mi héroe pero su padre la arruinó. Ella se volvió malévola y arrogante, como su padre. A pesar de su transformación, aún seguíamos siendo amigas, aunque ella se volvía más distante con el tiempo. A pesar de que yo era amiga de la persona más popular, nunca pude hacer mas amigas, pero no me importaba porque tenía a Karin y ella era la única amiga que yo necesitaba. Bueno, eso fue hasta que llegó aquel horroroso día.

Era un día soleado, yo andaba con Karin. Íbamos de camino a mi casa hasta que de momento ella paró. La calle estaba desierta y yo la mire con curiosidad. Ella se paró al frente de mí y con ojos fríos, murmuro una sola oración:

"Ya no quiero ser tu amiga porque eres una molestia."

Mis rodillas empezaron a temblar y mis ojos se aguaron. Ella seguía ahí parada como si no me hubiera destrozado el corazón. No podía respirar. No podía pensar. Me sonrió cruelmente y se viró para irse mientras yo miraba a todos lados, buscando palabras para hacerla cambiar de opinión. De momento, vi un pedazo de cristal roto y volví a mirarla a ella. Cogí el cristal en mis manos y corrí hacia ella, con el cristal suspendido sobre mi cabeza. Lo único que recuerdo que pasó después fue la cara de terror de Karin y que mi vista se llenó de un color rojo intenso.

Pasaron días y Karin nunca vino a la escuela. Su padre descartó ese hecho como una de las travesuras de su hija. Nadie la ha visto, ni siquiera hasta el día de hoy. Pero a mí no me importaba mucho. No importa lo que hicieran, nadie la iba a encontrar. Subí los escalones después de haber saludado a mis padres. Entré a mi cuarto y lo cerré con seguro. Abrí mi armario y sonreí. La sangrienta cara de mi mejor amiga me devolvió la sonrisa.


End file.
